Jou's New Year Party
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Seto,Jonouchi WAFFy Yaoi. Jou is working at a party and Seto wants to go see him, but there're hundreds of other people going to the party to see Jou and Seto is running late. Will Seto make it on time and wins Jou's heart over the others?


Jou's New Year's Party

By YaoiYaoiYeah

"All of you have fun this X'mas and don't get into any trouble.  I'll see you next quarter."  The teacher says at the end of class.  Everyone cheers as the X'mas vacation starts.

All the students start packing their schoolbags and try to get out of the classroom as soon as possible.  Kaiba just sits there and look at Jonouchi.  He likes to stare at the handsome blonde during class and he won't be able to do that during X'mas vacation, so he wants to watch Jonouchi some more before they leave.

Jonouchi is talking to his friend and he doesn't know someone is watching him. Honda and Yugi ask the handsome blonde, "Hey, Jonouchi, let's go and do something fun this X'mas, just the 3 of us."

"I would love to, but I have to work at the skiing resort the whole winter vacation." Jonouchi says.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward for us to spend some time together."  Honda says.

"I feel bad you have to work the whole vacation."  Yugi adds.

"Hey, I know!  Why don't you two come visit me?  The resort is having a party on New Year Eve.  You can have some fun with me and I don't have to work alone." Jonouchi says.

^__^   ^__^    ^__^    ^__^

At New Year eve, Mokuba gets to Kaiba's office and says, "Seto, all my friends are going to the party at the skiing resort, and I want to join them.  Will you take me?"

"The new skiing resort?"  Kaiba looks at the brochure.

"Yeah.  It's going to be fun." Mokuba says.

Kaiba remembers that Jonouchi is working at the party and he wants to see the blonde, so he takes Mokuba to the party. On the way there, Mokuba says, "look, Seto, there is a car down the ditch!"

"Someone must have slip on the icy road."  Kaiba says as he stops the car. He really wants to see Jonouchi, but if he falls into a ditch, he doesn't want people to just past by and leave him in the snow either.

Kaiba stops his car and climbs down the ditch.  The driver is hitting on the window madly.  The power locks are broken and he is stuck inside the car.  Kaiba motions him to get away from the window.

The driver stays back and Kaiba gets a rock to break the window.  He tries to get driver out when the man shouts, "Forget about me!  Get the girl!"

Kaiba sees a girl at the back of the car. She is wearing her seatbelt so her body isn't harmed, but she hits her head on the side window and she is having a concussion.  Kaiba pulls her out and asks, "can you hear me?"

The girl murmurs in pain.  The driver says, "we're losing her."

Kaiba shakes the girl and says, "Stay awake! Don't lose your consciousness! I'll get you to a hospital right now."  He carries the girl and gets back to his car.  Putting the girl into the back seat, Kaiba says to his kid brother, "keep talking to her. Make sure she is awake."

The driver gets on the passenger seat. Kaiba rushes into the driver side and starts the car.  The road is slippery from the snow and it's hard to drive.  Mokuba shouts, "Seto!  Hurry up!  She can't stay awake for much longer!"

Kaiba manages to reach the hospital, and the doctors take the wounded girl into surgery room.  After an hour or so, the doctor comes out and says, "she is doing fine, everything is gonna be okay."

"That's great!" Mokuba cheers.

Kaiba says to Mokuba, "you did a good job.  Come on, let's go to the party."

^__^     ^__^     ^__^     o__o

The party is huge.  There must be hundreds of people.  Mokuba soon finds his classmates and starts having a great time; however, Kaiba sees no sight of Jonouchi.  He hears several teenagers ask a waiter, "hey, where is Jonouchi?"

"He left with his friends already." The waiter answers the teenagers.  The group walks away with disappointment. Kaiba sighs.  Even if he had arrived on time, there were tons of other guys and girls at the party who wanted to spend New Year with the handsome blonde. Jonouchi would probably be so busy he won't even know Kaiba was there.

Mokuba walks up to Kaiba and asks him, "Seto, I'm hungry.  Can you get me something to eat?"   Kaiba reaches for his wallet and discovers it's missing. No matter how hard Kaiba look he can't find his wallet in any of his pocket.

Someone shouts out behind him, "Kaiba!"

"Jonouchi? I thought you left with Yugi and Honda!" Kaiba says.

"I did, I just got back. Yugi and Honda went home already, it was a long night. They took me to the hospital and helped me took care of a lot of paper works."  The blonde gives Kaiba back his wallet.

"How did you get my wallet?"  Kaiba asks.

"You left it at the hospital front desk when you did the admission papers for Shizuka and let the nurse check your ID."

"Shizuka? Is she the girl in the ditch?"

Jou nods and says, "She is my sister.  She was coming to see me at the New Year Party when the cab fell into the ditch.  I arrived at the hospital right after you left.  I asked the doctor who brought my sister in, he told me your name and said you left your wallet at the desk."

"I was in a hurry.  I don't want my brother to miss the party."

"The hospital called your house to tell you about your wallet, but your butler said you came to the resort.  I take the wallet here so I can give it back to you."

"Thanks for bringing it back. How is your sister?"

"She is doing fine. I wanted to stay with her but the doctors said she needed rest, and I can see her only at visiting hours.  You saved her life.  If you didn't get to her when you did, her brain might suffer severe brain damage."

"I was just doing what everyone else would do."

"Not really.  The driver told me the car was in the ditch for almost half an hour, Car kept passing by but none of them stop except you.  If it weren't for you, my sister might be vegetated."

"Ten, nine, eight…" people around them shout.  Kaiba and Jonouchi realize it ia midnight already and join the rest of the party in the count down.

"Five, four, three, two, one!!!!  Happy New Year!"  Everyone cheers and hugs each other joyously.

Jonouchi hugs Kaiba.  Kaiba is shock by the tightness of the hug.  Jonouchi sobs on his shoulder, "thank you so much for saving Shizuka.  I was so scared!"

Kaiba warps his arms around the handsome blonde and comforts him, "she is fine now, don't be scared.  We'll go see her at the hospital tomorrow, okay?"

"She is so important to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her.  I almost go crazy when the hospital call."

"I'll go crazy, too.  If that happened to Mokuba."  Kaiba says.

Mokuba says to Jonouchi, "don't cry.  It's New Year."

Jonouchi wipes away all his tears and smiles, "right!  It's time to cerebrate. So, what is the new year resolution?"

"I want to be top of my class, and the fastest swimmer in the swim team!"  Mokuba says excited.

"Great!  I'll help you study and train!  Kaiba, what about you?"  Jonouchi asks.

"I want to be your boyfriend."  Kaiba says. Jonouchi stands there stunned.  Kaiba asks, "you're not going to help me?"

Jonouchi blushes, "stop teasing me!!!"

Kaiba pulls Jonouchi close and gives him a long, deep kiss. When Kaiba finally break the kiss, Jonouchi has to gasp for air.  The blonde's heart races a hundred miles.  "Wow, that is amazing."

Kaiba laughs, "there'll be plenty more.  Happy New Year."

Owari

Happy New Year to all the great fanficcer.  I hope the coming year to be great for all of you.


End file.
